Evidence
by zxX-wing-Xxz
Summary: Oh no, I think Sayu's noticed something weird about her brother lately...and she's gonna go investigate!Written for a contestoneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, I believe Tsugumi Ohba does.

This one is for a random contest and it's so last minute I'm gonna write in an hour...

-

Yagami Sayu had wondered what was wrong with her brother these days...she was used to him studying and after he had became a college student, it must have been natural. However, she did know that there was some differences to her brother. For one thing, he seemed to have developed an unnatural craving for apples. When Sayu returned from school she always noticed the empty basket in the kitchen, where before was filled with fruits, usually crimson apples. Also, he seemed to keep his room dark while he worked. She noticed that when she was calling Raito for dinner, when she looked up and saw that there weren't any light that seeped through the crack of the doors. The super genius' sister wasn't half as smart as her brother, but she was sure something was wrong, and she was going to figure it out.

The young girl decided she was going to spy on her brother to figure it out for herself since she knew that Raito would never tell a 'kid' like her what he really felt or thought. She had absentmindedly formed a smile on her place as she began to plan using her Yagami powers she wasn't able to use at school. Sayu had on a hooded black jacket, a cough mask, and sunglasses for her mission to spy on her brother when he would go outside.

Yagami Raito knew about his sister's plan as soon as he set his foot out the door. He was becoming keen enough to sense other people's presences and it wasn't Ryuk that was floating absentmindedly near him. He had caught a small figure following him that oddly resembled his younger sisters. When he understood what she was doing, he was afraid at first. Why would his little sister follow him around wearing that strange get-up? Did she suspect something about the Death Note? No...it couldn't be...Sayu was nosy and he knew it, but she wasn't that smart... However, even knowing that, Raito didn't let his guard down. Sayu was still a Yagami, and she was HIS sister after all.

Raito decided to go to the grocery to buy an apple first. That might waver his younger sister's suspicion of him being outside. He would calculate this perfectly so Sayu would be able to see what he bought. The genius went to the grocery and the grocer greeted him like a regular. Raito flashed his innocent smile and bought one apple. Just one...if he bought more then that then he thought Sayu might think that there was someone else he was giving apples to. Then while Ryuk patiently floated above Raito, the brother chomped on the apple. Ryuk waved and started doing crazy stunts to try and get the genius' attention, but the Yagami brother just ignored it like usual.

However, this act sharpened Sayu's imagination of her brother's obsession for apples more. She became more fierce in the spying, and this time the genius let out some sweat. He wondered if she found out about the message he gave out as hint to L earlier. That couldn't be either...but... then he remembered that L had said he tried other people, but Raito was the first person to solve the puzzle quickly. Maybe he had tried Sayu too...after all she was also under 5 of suspicion. He couldn't take it anymore, he turned to where Sayu was hiding as well as following him and grabbed her arm.

"Sayu...why were you following me?!" Raito asked somewhat gently, trying to avoid pure rage. He had to know soon or he would feel like adding someone's name into his Death Note whether he liked it or not.

Sayu tried to act dumb and turned away, "I...don't know what you're talking about, I'm just some girl who's wearing a jacket and a mask...aaaand...and sunglasses, there's nothing weird about that!"

"Sayu," Raito said with exasperation. His younger sister gave up.

"Ooh...it's because you were acting like some guy that's just commited some crime like in those animes where the super genius brothers randomly gain power of some sort and they use it for their own beliefs and some random super genius comes and tries to solve the mystery, and the super genius usually has like this minion, one or more, but usually one you can't see and is floating on top of youuuu!!!"Sayu answered randomly like she felt of course not noticing Ryuk fly in weird motions in front of the little brunette Yagami girl trying to see if she could see him.

Raito was quite taken aback by her sister's theory, but he wasn't about to let that show. He was actually somewhat happy that his own little sister made that theory rather then L, but right now wasn't the time to recruit someone into his ultimate plans. He was about to say something to reassure her sister that he wasn't a criminal, but the ever so happy gothic lolita model came bounding out in search of her 'knight'. Yes, it was the ever so famous model, Amane Misa, aka Misa Misa.

"Raitooooooo!" The blonde happy goth said as she glomped him from behind. Raito wasn't quite expecting that, and now it was going to be harder to make an excuse because in Sayu's mind it was probably that those super genius that gets a random super power uses minions like Misa...but...

Sayu blushed and suddenly took off for home. She thought she had figured out why Raito was acting so weird...yes! How could she be so dense!!! That super genius has got himself a girlfriend! No wonder he was being so sneaky! Everyone becomes sneaky when they get a girlfriend or a boyfriend...why she remembered when one of her friend got herself a boyfriend and kept hiding it even though it was so obvious. Sayu was satisfied with her explanation and turned to watch her fantasy animes and her favorite dramas including Ryuga Hideki...

Of course what she didn't know was that she could have caught Kira with just a little bit more evidence...

-

Okay I know...I only had half an hour to think and write this whole thing...


End file.
